jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Jaws
Frozen Jaws is a rumored direct to video thriller/horror film in development inspired by Steven Spielberg's original "Jaws". 'Frozen Jaws' joins a long list of "Jaws" knock-off films which have indirectly created a sub genre. "Shark vs. humanity" plot lines have continued gaining popularity with the advent of low budget direct to video distribution. Plot Synopsis Dawson Lake, A fictional winter resort town located on the ocean border of Antarctica, was first known as a wonderful relaxation spot for Ice Skiers and holiday goers; All this changes when a killer shark begins devouring helpless Ice Skaters on the natural Ice Rink built over thinning ice. Local Police Chief Darren Fields (Arnold Vosloo), is prompted to go after the shark, whilst seeking the help of two friends, Mike Peterson (Lance Guest) and Nick Harrington (Josef Sommer). The film begins with Archie Wilson, a 17-year-old teen that decides to go Ice Skating. As he is skating, a massive great white shark plunges out of the water, dragging Archie below the freezing surface, killing him. Early that next morning, Archie is soon reported missing. Police Chief Darren Fields, Investigates the scene of the killing with a deputy. Later that afternoon, a large Ice Skating tournament is held at the rink, Which worries Fields. Concerned, He protests hoping to cancel the tournament until further notice, but Mayor Elias Thompson (Christopher Walken) begs to differ. Fields pleads for Thompson to cancel the tournament, But Thompson declines his pleas and refuses to change anything anticipating the arrival of 1000's of winter tourists. Somewhat after the tournament starts, Skaters on the rink try to avoid a large crack that had formed moments before. Suddenly, The shark reappears out of the crack and bursts through the ice, Glomping a female Skater and devouring her before swiftly diving back into the water. Thompson then complains to Fields about the tourists leaving due to the shark, And fires him from duty. Fields, Now without a job, Calls his friend, Mike Peterson, A Shark Expert and Marine biologist, Later that evening he tells him about the recent attacks. Peterson agrees to meet up with Fields the next day to try to figure out a way to kill the shark. The next day, Fields and Peterson meet up at a local Marina Aquarium, Where Nick Harrington, One of Peterson's co-workers, overhears them talking about the shark and their plans to rid of it. Nick then agrees to help, and the three set off to find a suitable icebreaker boat. After discussing their plans and working out their differences, the men pack up their things and set off towards the area of water surrounded by icebergs which Harrington claims the shark lives near. They later encouter the shark and try to shoot it with a military grade 50 caliber browning sniper rifle but they miss and the shark swims away. Peterson impiles the shark may be mocking them, but Nick ignores Mike and again tries to shoot the shark with his gun. Nick squats over to the edge of the boat, when suddenly the shark make a surprise attack on the men and crashes into the boat. Nick eventually slips down the hull of the boat, whilst the shark devours him and abandons the boat. Mike climbs onto the deck of the boat and throws an empty barrel at the shark, Driving the shark mad. Fields pours chum mixed with boat fuel into the water along with a baited roast pig, and ignites it with the last bullet in the rifle. The plan succeeds and the Shark is consumed by the explosion; The creatures corpse is seen floating to the bottom of the icy ocean floor. Days later adrift on the high sea, a small makeshift fishing boat passes by and spots the two in the water. After surveying the situation the crew of the rescue boat uses a net and crane to try and lift Darren and Mike out of the water but the crane is attacked midair by the horribly charred and scathing shark. Having made one last leap from the depths the shark takes the small fishing boat and its crew with it back into the dark realms below. The film ends with a resigned and depressed Darren and Mike playing poker floating into the horizon on a cargo container. Mike bets that a chopper will never show up. Days later when it suddenly does rousing them from certain doom, he thinks he is hallucinating and he refuses to get on the chopper. Soon he imagines the chopper is the shark attacking him and he attempts to leap in the air to escape thereby jumping directly into the chopper blades. Darren is saved, but the rescue is bittersweet. Somewhere out there the shark survives... Category:Hypothetical Category:Sequel Category:Sequels